Toshiki Minegishi
Toshiki Minegishi (峯岸棯樹, Minegishi Toshiki) is a powerful esper, a former member of the terrorist organisation Claw and once part of the Super 5. Appearance Minegishi wears a white jacket with a collar and two breast pockets, black pants with a white belt, and black shoes. His blond hair is parted in the middle, his eyes are narrow and he has no eyebrows at all. He appeared to be the shortest of the Super 5. Post-Claw arc, he is seen wearing an apron with a sunflower printed on front when he is working under a florist. His hair is styled messier as contrast to his previously neatly parted hair and he also looks more tired. Personality Minegishi was first introduced with a mocking personality, considering others's attempt to stop Claw's world domination as useless. Holding himself in high regard, he can take on many enemies on his own and, typically like everyone with psychic power, looks down on others. He is initially cold and merciless, as he previously used his plants to strangulate and suck the life force of anyone caught by it, in a recent case Fukuda, Ootsuki and Higashio, whom he left for dead after defeating them. It is stated by Mob that he doesn't seem to be the type who likes plants, to which he agrees, saying they are just tools only to be used. However, he is not a person with no gratification, as he saved Mob and the others after being saved by the former, even though he knew the consequences of his actions would be considered betrayal towards the boss. He also shows that he cares about his fellow Super 5, as he expressed his disgust at the boss's personality and no hesitance at discarding Serizawa after turning against him as well. He also shows relief when he saw Hatori is just fine. Some time after Claw's disbandment, he has become a part of society and shows more concern towards plants instead of the usual lack of it. Minegishi is quite perceptive and quick to catch on, as he was able to discern Fukuda, Ootsuki and Higashio's powers and roles after just one usage of their respective powers. He was also able to correctly guess that Suzuki attempted to eliminate Serizawa after the latter betrayed him even though he wasn't there when it occurred; most particularly, he knew from the start on what kind of person Suzuki truly is. In addition, Minegishi immediately knew that the Divine Tree's roots are absorbing nutrients from the plants and was the cause of the widespread cracks throughout the city just by looking at a growing root and concluding from the sudden wilting of the flowers from the flower shop. Eventually, a kind and generous personality developed over time, as evidenced when he gives Mob a better bouquet for free to replace Mob's meager ¥1000 daisies. History Not much is known about him, yet the omake (First Meeting) implies he was already part of Claw three years ago. He looked much younger back then. Plot His first appearance, he subdued Miguel and another unnamed mercenary, asking Joseph not to make things more complicated than it is. He showed up again when Shimazaki warned them of potential esper enemies from society sitting beside the kidnapped Prime Minister, using his plants as to bind him. When the operation for world domination started, he and Shibata were tasked to widen their conquered territory whilst the other two protected the base. Later, he encountered Sho's group, claiming it was no surprise that he was part of the resistance, saying that it fitted him since he was undergoing puberty. Then, he fought all three of Shou's subordinates showing sharp analysis about their power and their roles in combat, helping him find out their weak point. After Minegishi had defeated them, he berated them on being overconfident at the fact they were once part of the Claw HQ but reminded them that he was one of the Super 5. Minegishi told them that betrayal was unforgivable, even if he was the Boss' son. Minegishi eventually encountered Mob whilst the latter was fighting 30 HQ henchmen, saving the ones levitating and noting that he had found quite a special specimen. Telling them they couldn't handle Mob, Minegishi ordered them to provide support as he battled him. He then got serious whilst battling Mob, using a Venus flytrap and creating a makeshift barrier using plants to block Mob's attack. Noting Mob's surprise, Minegishi revealed how his powers worked before attacking Mob again. He then showed some surprise after seeing that Mob could perform chlorokinesis too. Mob accused him of not really liking plants which he confirmed, adding that he only saw them as tools. Minegishi then generated trees with sharp branches which burst from the ground to attack Mob, which the latter promptly dodged. Matsuo then intervened, fruitlessly attempting to provide Mob with assistance as he had underestimated and misconceived that the HQ henchmen were still commoners. Stunned at their strengthened power, he was unable to defend himself when one of them attacked him, causing him to drop one of his spirit vials. Due to their arrogance, the henchmen did not heed Matsuo's warnings and broke the vial, releasing Mogami, who sucked the life force of everyone near him with the only exceptions being Minegishi, Matsuo and Mob. His sudden appearance worried Mob and due to his immense power, Minegishi couldn't define what Mogami was. He panicked and attempts to bind him, only to have Mogami quickly usurp over his control over the plants which shocked him. Using the plants, Mogami created a giant and violently constricted Minegishi. He was about to kill him if not for Mob who interrupted him. Trying to convince Mogami to spare Minegishi, Mob had the latter promise not to do any evil deeds again, to which the man promised, going along trying to survive. Mogami saw through his bullshit and asked Mob if he could watch over Minegishi until he changed to which the former admitted that he could not. Instead, Mob replied that if Minegishi wanted to change, he needed to trust other people and if he could not, then he could not accomplish anything. This somewhat convinces Mogami, who says to Mob that it was "quite like you". Mogami then advised Mob that he couldn't solve everything with his kindness and that if necessary, to be more strict to others. Mogami finished by saying that if Mob could do it, then no-one could defeat him. With that Mogami dispersed, releasing Minegishi. Minegishi reappeared again to save Mob and the others, who were falling from the Seasoning City Culture Tower after Suzuki's attack, since the ones on the ground had their hands full defending themselves from the boss. Minegishi correctly guessed the events that previously occurred, prompting Hanazawa to ask who he was. Admitting he already knew what kind of relationship the Super 5 and the boss had, Minegishi apologized and said that he still owed him one, not wanting the boss to end his life. When Hatori appears unharmed, he expressed relief. The former expressed a stunned expression, since the boss told them he only trusted them, to which he scoffed and said, "Seriously? That's the kind of guy he is". The boss attacked them again but was halted by Mob, starting their fight up in the sky and leaving the others as spectators down below. Some time after Claw's disbandment, Minegishi appeared again, working as a florist at a flower shop. He expressed his concerns to his manager, noticing the withered flowers in spite of the good treatment and knew it was no illness, adding that they should probably investigate it. But when the manager brushed him off and told him to take a break, Minegishi did not bother to continue any sort of argument, although he looked rather uncomfortable at the sudden hostility. As he bought a drink from a vending machine, a pensive Minegishi thought about his misconception of his manager, whom he mistook for a nice guy. Although he doesn't like that fact, he knows finding a job was hard and decides to simply bear it. When he crouched down to get his purchase he noticed a clump of wilted weeds at his left, to which he observed to be also looking weak. He then looked down and took in the the cracks which had gotten larger since yesterday. As a large root emerged from the concrete, he concluded that it came from the Divine Tree and correctly guessed that it was the one who caused the damage to the streets as well as the withered plants. Contemplating, Minegishi noted that if left it like that, the soil would be robbed of all nutrients which would lead to a disaster. Making sure to make the roots to go back on their own, he commented on the large root that it was greedy for growing this large. Yet when he just made contact with the root, a shocked Minegishi realizes that the plant was also draining his energy, to which it did in an instant causing him to immediately pass out. Several chapters later, it is revealed that Minegishi was fine after the end of Divine Tree Arc. He reappeared again holding a better bouquet of sunflowers and roses to give to Mob for free, after seeing the latter buy a ¥1000 bouquet at the flower shop he worked for. Powers & Abilities Chlorokinesis: Minegishi has the power to psychically generate and manipulate flora which he does by growing them with his imbued psychic energy. He usually creates giant vines, tree-like structures and giant Venus flytrap-like plants and, by his own acclaim, he could grow an entire jungle through asphalt if he wanted to. This medium serves both as his offence and defence, which is both his strength and weakness. It was shown by Keiji Mogami that usurping dominance over the plants he controls renders Minegishi ultimately defenceless. If an esper is ever caught by his plants, they will strangulate and drain their life force. Quotes *"Sorry. I still owe him one. I don't want the boss to end his life." References it:Toshiki Minegishi Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Esper Category:Males Category:Super 5 Category:Claw HQ Category:Claw